Ask And Dare With LFE, And Autumn!
by Billcipher4
Summary: Hello, World! Yes, ANOTHER One of those annoying 'Ask And Dare' Things. But, the AWESOME Part is, Love For Everyone Is Doing This With Me! So, I bet that you want to read this right now. Oh, and PM Me the dares. Also, if you want to host, tell me and I MIGHT Add you in some kind of way. Have an awesome Life! While you still can... AHAHHAHHAHAHA! No, just kidding! Or am I?
1. HELLO, WORLD!

You go on FanFiction, Go to the Gravity Falls archive, and see that there's a new Ask an Dare. You decide to read it, just for heck. And the awesomeness begins with a scream. "HEY, WHY IS IT DARK IN HERE?!" Is spoken in a scared tone. It's greeted by, "Because, it's fun watching you all scared like that." Then, it was accompanied by evil laughter. "Okay, I guess that I've tortured you enough." Is said before little tufts of fire float around the room. You notice that those voices belonged to two girls; One has a grey sweater that covers up her hands, jeans, sneakers, has golden hair tied up in a ponytail, Green eyes, pale skin, Blue Glasses, and is tall. The other has a Black sweatshirt, a red shirt, jeans, boots, has dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, dark brown-Almost black eyes, fair skin, and is at a medium height. The first girl crosses her arms, and says, "Not funny, **Autumn**. Not funny" This is when the other girl bursts into evil laughter, making the flames around the room burn brighter. "Oh, god... sorry **LFE**, but that always cracks me up." Then The two that had been arguing, stopped when they saw you there. "Oh, hey there, World!" Says **LFE**, "Yeah, What she said... And also, PREPARE FOR THE APOCALYPSE!" **Autumn** said, once again bursting into evil laughter. "**Autumn**, really?" "Yes. Really. Anyways, this is Me and **Love For Everyone's** ask and dare Fic!" **Autumn** says. "Yup! So, if you didn't already get **Autumn's** 'little hints' about this, then send in PMs, asking or daring your favorite characters on gravity falls."** LFE** starts, but **Autumn** Quickly cuts in, "But, we do have rules, here. Sorry guys, but I don't want this getting any weirder than it already is! Well, Here they are-":

"- No M+ Dares, OR Asks.

- We are okay with most ships, But we don't want Pinecest. That stuff is just messed. Up.

- You can ask ANY Character from the show, but only from the show. If you have any special requests, then PM Them to me. Sorry guests, but I don't want this to turn into a major crossover.

- Extra Bit 1: If you have an FF Account, And you want to be a host, then ASK! I will only allow 4 people to host, though. I may deny your request if you have one.

-Extra Bit 2: If your ask or dare is just a little T, or M+, I might not use it."

"And, that concludes that."** LFE** says, and then **Autumn** Cuts in one more time, "On that whole ships thing, I really support MaBill. So, MaBill until you hurt! Especially because it'll annoy **LFE**!" **LFE** Gives her a glare, and says "And I support WenDip! So give us some awesome WenDip dares!" "Ok, on that last note, Thanks for reading! Please review, Etc. And Please send in those Asks and Dares! Goodbye from **LFE** and **Autumn**!"

**(A/N): Hey, Guys! The Ask And Dare That I Have Annoyed You So Much About Is Finally Here! So, As It Says RIGHT THERE, Send In those things! Seriously.**

**Sending Fire And Deer Teeth,**

**Bill Cipher 4.**


	2. Autull and Diplyssa

"OK SERIOUSLY AUTUMN STOP TURNING OFF THE LIGHTS JUST TO SCARE ME!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! I CAN'T! IT'S JUST TOO FUNNY!"

"AUTUMN IT'S TIME TO START THE DARES! TURN THEM ON!"

"FINE!"

Once again fire lit up the room revealing Autumn and LFE. "Seriously Autumn you have to

stop doing that!" LFE said clenching her fists, her cheeks slightly red. Autumn laughed and

reclined in the air.

"What are you gonna do to stop me?"

"…JUST STOP DOING IT! Besides, they're here!" LFE pointed directly at the people reading

this. "We have to get this story started! And it can't start every time with us arguing!"

"Yes it can. I bet these guys find this amusing don't they?" Autumn asked turning to the

readers. In response there was clapping and cheering and one person threw two dollars. After

both authors pocketing half the money LFE huffed.

"Can we just get started? PLEASE?" she whined. Autumn sighed.

"Fine, let's bring in the characters!" she waved her hand and a bunch of people filled the

room. They were all characters from Gravity Falls. Mabel, who was knitting a sweater got up

and grinned.

"WHOA WHERE ARE WE?! WHAT'S THIS PLACE?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" At the last part she pointed at the two authors and the readers. Both authors grinned and waved at

everyone.

"Hi! I'm Autumn—" Autumn began.

"—And I'm LFE—" LFE continued.

"—And we're hosting a—" Autumn continued.

"—Ask and Dare story—" You probably get the gist.

"—With all the characters of—"

"GRAVITY FALLS!" both authors finished throwing their hands in the air. Dipper stared at them and narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you finishing each others sentences?" he asked, obviously freaked out. LFE

"We thought it would be a cool way to introduce ourselves," she explained. Autumn nodded.

"Yup! So anyways, now that you're here we get to start the asks and dares!" she said

cheerfully. Stan narrowed his eyes.

"Will there be money involved…?"

"Yep!" Autumn answered. LFE smacked her forehead.

"Wait Autumn we forgot something!" she said. Autumn frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"WE HAVE A NEW HOST!" the other author exclaimed. Autumn grinned.

"OH YEAH!" a microphone appeared in her hand. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE WELCOME! THE WORD NERD 424!" she boomed into the microphone. LFE snapped her

fingers and there was a bright flash.

Once everyone could see again a girl with brown hair, caramel colored highlights, blue eyes, a

black t-shirt with "Born a monster hunter' printed across it, a turquoise sleeveless hoodie,

jeans, sneakers, and a Dipper Pines hat appeared. She looked around, realized where she

was, and waved cheerfully, "Hi there I'm The Word Nerd 424 but you can just call me Alyssa!"

she said.

Autumn waved, "Hi Alyssa welcome to our Ask and Dare story!" she beamed. LFE grinned.

"Yeah! Welcome! Just try not to be attached to Dipper this whole story now, there are other

fangirls out there, including me!" she joked. Alyssa grinned.

"DIP-A-LYSSA! DIP-A-LYSSA! DIP-A-LYSSA!" she chanted. She turned to the readers, "AM I

RIGHT GUYS?!" Some people in the audience chanted with her. Autumn grinned.

"Ok guys really we have to get started!" she reminded them. LFE nodded.

"Yup! Oh and just a little info for all you readers out there, we do have another host, but we'll introduce them in the next chapter!" she said. Bill laughed.

"I KNOW WHO THE HOST WILL BE! IT'LL BE—"

"SHUT UP BILL YOU CAN NOT BE A SPOILER FOR THESE PEOPLE!" LFE shouted loud

enough to block out what Bill was saying. Autumn nodded.

"ONTO THE DARES!" she cried. "This first one is from A Random Surprise!" she waved her

hand and in shimmery color changing words the first dare appeared.

**I Dare Dipper And Wendy To Kiss**

LFE whooped in excitement, "WHOO WE GOT SOME WENDIP DARES UP IN HERE!" she cried. Dipper face turned a bright cherry red.

"W-WenDip?" he squeaked.

The author nodded vigorously, "Yes! It you and Wendy's ship name, well, there's also Wipper

but I like WenDip better! Oh yeah, I'M A SHIPPER OF THESE TWO FOLKS!" Wendy walked

out from the crowd of characters and up to Dipper, she kneeled down by him and smirked.

"Ready dork?"

Dipper only let out a squeak so instead he nodded. Wendy leaned in and gave him a kiss and

right as she did Mabel and LFE snapped a picture.

"SCRAPBOOK-URTUNITY!" they both cried. Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Oh WenDip shippers.." she muttered with a smirk. Alyssa had turned away her fists

clenched, trying to keep her cool. The two characters pulled away and Wendy ruffled Dippers

hair playfully. He blushed and she walked over to her friends (Robbie not included of course).

"Is it over?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, it's over," Autumn replied.

"Sadly…" LFE sighed. Autumn grinned.

"C'MON PEOPLE WE HAVE MORE DARES AND ASKS!" she cried. "These are from

Gravityfalls11!" Once again she waved her hand and the next dare appeared.

**Can I Be A Host? I Also Have A Dare! Everybody Eats 100 Packs Of Smile Dip!**

Mabel gasped, "SMILE DIP! NOOOOOOOOO!" she started to run in circles knocking everyone in her path over. LFE shrugged. "It's not that bad, you just get a killer stomachache after you're done with those fun little

hallucinations," she said.

"You've tried it?" Pacifica asked wrinkling her nose.

"I was a trier of many things…" the author replied dramatically staring off into the distance.

Autumn drove in with a pick-up-truck full of Smile Dip.

"SMILE DIP! SMILE DIP COMIN' THROUGH!" Alyssa shouted.

Mabel screamed in terror.

Half an hour later!

Alyssa pointed at the wall, "ONWARDS GIANT SMILE DIP DOG!" she cried and jumped through it leaving a Alyssa shaped hole in it. Mabel was upside down on a couch grabbing at

nothing. Dipper sat next to her pointing at something.

"PANCAKES ARE PEOPLE TOO!" LFE screamed. Soos was laying face down on top on a

table which he had jumped on and smashed. He wasn't moving.

Autumn laughed insanely, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'M TAKING OVER THE WORLD TONIGHT!" she said evilly her eyes facing different directions.

"HEY YOU STOLE MY PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION!" LFE cried.

Another half an hour later!

Everyone groaned in pain after the Smile Dip fantasy wore off. "Why do I feel like I've jumped through a wall…?" Alyssa asked. "Probably because you have," Autumn replied pointing at the Alyssa shaped hole in the wall.

LFE groaned.

"Why do I want pancakes…?" she mumbled.

"Oww…owww my stomach…" Mabel and Dipper whined.

"I feel nothing," Soos said with a glazed look in his eyes. Autumn weakly waved her hand and everyone's pain disappeared.

"YAY I'M OK NOW!" Alyssa cheered.

"AND I AM GETTING PANCAKES!" LFE beamed randomly.

"Guys we have to hurry. We're on a tight schedule here, I hate to say it but a bunch of other

people need to do their shows here and we're just part of the crowd." Autumn said pointing at a bunch of people who waited outside by the door with a bunch of other characters and

cameras.

Everyone sighed and nodded and the author waved her hand, "Ok, this is from

GravityFallsChick," she said.

**Can Mabel Bedazzle Dipstick's Face? (Remember LFE?)**

Mabel grinned and brought out a comically large be-dazzler, "Of course I can!" she beamed

and pinned Dipper down. "NOW HOLD ON BRO-BRO I'M GONNA MAKE YOU AWESOME!"

"NO NO NO MABEL NOOOOOOO!"

LFE snickered, "Oh course I remember," she said and grinned. After a few minutes of

screaming and shoving and fine stones flying everywhere Mabel was done, the shiny stones

covered every inch of Dipper's face. He crossed his arms and scowled.

"Ok guys, well, I think those are all our dares and stuff for now! This is Autumn—" Autumn "

"—And LFE—"

"—And Alyssa—"

"—SIGNING OFF!" all the authors cheered and threw their hands in the air. The lights went out again.

"REALLY AUTUMN?!"

"YUP!"

'**Sup guys It's LFE Here! Yup, I'm Writing This Thing With Autumn! One Chapter It's her!**

**Next One It's Me! So Yeah, Just Send Autumn And I More Dares And Asks! And Keep**

**This Story Alive! Next Time We Introduce Another Host! BYE!**

**Dipper: W-Will We Have More WenDip? *Scared***

**Me: Probably, And some MaBill, too.**

**Mabel: What's That?**

**Me: *Evilly* Oh You'll see...**

**Hey, guys! Just a side note from Autumn and The Word Nerd 424 here:**

**"Okay everyone! I have an announcement I would like to make! Me and Autumn made a bet and you guys gotta help me out here! So we were just PMing and Autumn here said nobody likes Autull. I KNOW she loves it! She LOVES Bill! Yeah, Autull is a ship for her and Bill. AND IT. IS. AWESOME! LIKE DIPLYSSA! And I said I love it! Here's The PM:"**

"But that's you! Ya know what? Let's make a bet. If I get 15 comments or PMs on our ask and dare from different people about loving Autull, then I'll put "I love Autull, and Diplyssa" on my profile."

"Okay guys! In case you don't know, Diplyssa is a ship with me and Dipper! Yeah, you know you love it! But anyways, we changed 15 comments to 10, so PLEASE HELP! THANK YOU ALL! DIPLYSSA AND AUTULL FOR LIFE!"


End file.
